


La dernière rentrée

by CharlieW



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Ander/Polo, M/M, Omander - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieW/pseuds/CharlieW
Summary: Une petite mise au point de l'été écoulé s'impose alors qu'Ander retourne à Las Encinas pour sa dernière année. (Fin de la saison 3)
Relationships: Ander Muñoz/Omar Shana
Kudos: 17





	La dernière rentrée

L’été avait été plutôt long, et pas si facile que cela à passer pour Ander. Rien que le fait qu’il était passé si proche de perdre définitivement Omar l’avait terrorisé. Mais cela s’était arrangé avec le fait que le jeune musulman était resté et était revenu vivre avec le bouclé et sa mère, cela l’avait rassuré et il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Il n’aurait pas su comment avancer sans l’homme de sa vie à ses côtés. Quand il était allé chercher ses résultats du dernier tour de chimio, le jeune homme s’était dit que s’ils étaient négatifs, il arrêterait cette fois la chimio pour de bon, que ses proches le veuillent ou pas. Avancer avait été impossible à concevoir à ce moment, après avoir perdu Polo et Omar il n’y arrivait plus. Il n’en crut pas ses oreilles en entendant le médecin lui dire qu’il était en rémission. Guzman l’avait pris dans ses bras, sa mère aussi. Mais Ander ne put que faire un maigre sourire. Il était soulagé c’était vrai. Mais il n’arrivait pas à être heureux. Parce qu’Omar aurait dû être là. Omar aurait dû être là, lui dire qu’il était fier de lui, qu’il savait qu’il allait le faire, et qu’il l’aimait. Son absence avait laissé un goût particulièrement amer à Ander. Mais il se trouva inconsidérablement chanceux quand celui qu’il aimait revint, lui disant qu’il était hors de question qu’il parte loin de lui. Et pour ce Malik, il ne voulait plus en entendre parler et espérait bien ne plus jamais le revoir. Ander savait bien qu’il n’avait pas voulu lui faire directement du mal, qu’il avait juste voulu tenter sa chance avec un garçon qui lui plaisait, mais il n’arrivait pas à ne pas en vouloir au musulman. L’ancien cancéreux ne pouvait s’empêcher de ressentir de grosses pointes de jalousie en pensant simplement à Malik, ce garçon qui avait posé ses lèvres et ses mains sur Omar. Avec ce dernier, ils avaient d’ailleurs beaucoup parlé. De leur relation, de ce qu’il s’était passé entre les deux musulmans, de leur avenir. Avec sa rémission, Ander voyait enfin le ciel s’éclaircir et se voyait un avenir, dans les bras de celui qu’il aimait. Le jeune Munoz savait qu’ils, surtout lui, allaient devoir faire les choses autrement. Plus de secret, Ander devait apprendre à s’ouvrir et à ne pas garder tout ce qu’il ressentait pour lui. Le bouclé était aussi content pour son petit-ami, parce que maintenant ses parents acceptaient qu’il soit homosexuel, et ça c’était une énorme avancée qui, soyons honnête, Ander n’aurait jamais cru possible. Il n’y avait pas encore eu de présentation officielle entre les parents Shanaa et le jeune Munoz, mais le jeune homme n’était pas pressé et ne mettait pas la pression à Omar ou sa belle-famille. Il laissait les choses avancer à leur rythme. Par conséquent, Omar allait souvent les voir et les aider à l’épicerie, et dormait même parfois là-bas. Omar était heureux, et cela rendait Ander heureux également. 

Donc maintenant, le jeune homme se sentait mieux, même si physiquement l’été avait été douloureux. Oui il était en rémission, mais son corps n’était pas redevenu celui qu’il était auparavant. Et Ander souffrait encore physiquement. Il fatiguait encore vite, simplement parce qu’il avait perdu toutes sa condition physique qu’il s’était forgée grâce à ces années de tennis en grande partie. Ses muscles complètements envolés, des problèmes d’estomac et de constipation parce qu’il avait recommencer à manger convenablement alors que son estomac et ses intestins avaient perdus l’habitude de travailler autant. Il avait repris quelques kilos, seulement de gras pour l’instant, mais il le fallait bien après ses plus de quinze kilos de perdus. A la rentrée il reprendrait le sport en cours d’éducation physique à son rythme. Puis quand il le pourrait, il irait dans une salle de sport afin de retrouver son corps et ses muscles dessinés d’autrefois. Il savait qu’Omar l’aimait, peu importait le physique. Mais Ander, qui n’avait jamais eu de complexe physique, en avait et n’appréciait pas du tout cette gêne qu’il éprouvait quand Omar le voyait dénudé.

Le dernier point notable de cet été, pas des moindres et au final le plus douloureux, c’était le deuil de Polo qu’il avait dû faire. Enfin, pour être honnête, il ne l’avait pas encore entièrement fait. Polo et lui avaient été si proches. En toute franchise, il y avait toujours eu plus que de la simple amitié entre eux, Ander le savait. Polo et Ander avaient toujours fait totalement confiance à l’autre, au point même où le brun avait confié à son ami qu’il avait tué Marina, et que le bouclé avait gardé ce secret, au péril de ses autres relations. Polo et Ander avaient tous les deux eu des sentiments l’un pour l’autre dans le passé. Le jeune Munoz avait réalisé qu’il aimait les garçons parce qu’il aimait le contact avec Polo, parfois dormir avec lui quand ils passaient la nuit l’un chez l’autre sans Guzman, et qu’ils dormaient l’un contre l’autre. Ils avaient même flirté un peu parfois. Et Ander avait compris qu’il était gay parce qu’il appréciait ces moments bien plus que n’importe quel moment avec n’importe quelle fille. Et Polo l’avait laissé être aussi proche de lui parce qu’il avait aimé ça aussi, même s’il aimait Carla. Le brun avait pu aimer la blonde et le bouclé parce qu’il avait toujours été polyamoureux. Polo et Ander avaient toujours eu une connexion spéciale, et qu’il y aurait toujours quelque chose entre eux qu’ils ne partageraient jamais avec Guzman. Mais tout ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux deux, jamais ils n’en avaient parlé, ni à Guzman ni à Carla. Cela avait été à cause de ces sentiments passés qu’ils eurent couchés ensemble dans le lit de leur meilleur ami, du moins en partie. Tous deux étaient dans une passe difficile dans leur vie sentimentale. Polo n’était pas habitué à être célibataire, puisqu’il avait été avec Carla depuis leurs douze ans, et se sentait très seul depuis quelques semaines. Et Ander n’appréciaient plus la situation dans laquelle il était avec Omar à l’époque, à devoir toujours se cacher et n’avoir jamais plus de dix minutes par jour l’un avec l’autre. Alors les deux adolescents avaient cherché du réconfort dans les bras l’un de l’autre, à cause de ces sentiments passés. Ils avaient cru que ce goût de passé les réconforterait. Mais ce ne fût que brièvement le cas. Ander avait très rapidement regretté parce qu’il avait trompé Omar, et Polo savait qu’il ne pourrait jamais avoir ce genre de relation avec son meilleur ami. C’était là qu’ils avaient eu la confirmation que quoi qu’il pouvait se passer, ils ne pourraient jamais être ensemble, que ça ne collerait pas. C’était à cause de tout cela qu’Ander n’arrivait pas à complètement faire son deuil. Et il ne savait pas comment le faire, ne pouvant pas vraiment demander à ses proches, puisqu’aucun d’eux ne comprendrait jamais. Pourtant ils avaient dit que le bouclé devait être moins renfermé, alors il essaierait tout de même d’en parler à son meilleur ami.

Aujourd’hui, c’était la rentrée. Ander avait redouté ce moment. En grande partie à cause de tous ces souvenirs dans l’établissement avec Polo. Mais aussi parce que cette année serait complètement différente, étant donné que beaucoup de ses amis avaient déjà été diplômés quelques mois auparavant. Mais par ‘chance’, il ne serait pas seul cette année. Son meilleur ami de toujours Guzman, Rebeka avec qui il s’entendait très bien depuis qu’elle l’avait accompagné voir le médecin, Samuel avec qui il s’entendait plutôt bien également, et évidemment Omar son petit-ami. Quand sa mère leur avait dit qu’elle pourrait faire en sorte de donner à Omar la chance d’étudier à Las Encinas, tous deux avaient été plus qu’heureux. Il n’était pas boursier, mais il était un élève au même titre qu’Ander. Omar vivait encore pas mal chez les Munoz, bien qu’il passait du temps chez ses parents. Mais par conséquent, il pouvait être considéré à la charge de la proviseure, et ne payait rien tout comme Ander. Quand Omar avait enfilé pour la première fois son uniforme, le bouclé avait presque sauté sur son petit-ami pour lui faire l’amour tellement cela l’avait émoustillé. Et encore ce matin, Ander avait du mal à imaginer qu’Omar allait étudier avec lui. C’était avec les yeux remplis de fierté qu’il regardait son petit ami dans son costume.


End file.
